


Two In The Morning

by LedAwayByImperfectImpostors



Series: Under 1k [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: #itdoesntgiveitcharacterfrank, Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frerard, Juice Boxes, Kettle, M/M, Sleep, Waking up Frankie, broken glass, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors/pseuds/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can't sleep and gets some coffee. Mikey way has juice box trouble. The end. (Of my summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck am I doing.

It was two in the morning and Gerard couldn't seem to drift to sleep. He looked straight at his pearl white ceiling, the faint sound of his boyfriend Frank snoring quietly was the only prominent noise in the room. It wasn't loud or obnoxious, it was actually quite relaxing to Gerard. But he still couldn't sleep. He looked over at Frank, being honest he looked pretty cute sleeping. His dark hair was in wisps across his face. His bottom half covered in the black duvet cover, the 'and' on his stomach gently peaking out. Gerard was tempted to wake him up but he didn't really want to disturb him, he knew Frank wanted to be awake at the time as much as Gerard did. No matter how good Frank looked, it didn't help Gerard's sleeping dilemma, he gave up on trying and decided to go downstairs. Gerard stood from the bed quietly and made his way downstairs. 

He tried to keep it quiet. It sounded like every footstep was a herd of elephants. Frank was a very light sleeper. He was probably already awake and Gerard hadn't made it out from the bedroom. Carefully he walked out of the bedroom and over to the stairs. He could already tell how loud this would be. Carefully, he paraded down the stairs. Only a single one would he rest his foot on at once. They creaked almost resentfully under Gerard. "Curse this old fucking house." Gerard mumbled, "it doesn't give it character Frank it wakes you the fuck up."

Gerard traveled quietly from the bottom of the stairs into their basic kitchen. He's a sucker for instant coffee. He filled his electric kettle with water and plugged it in, shocking himself slightly when he did so. It was his kettle and nobody else's. Frank used a coffee machine, and if anyone else was there, well except for Mikey you can't deny Michael Way, they used it too. 

He paced back and forth in his kitchen waiting for his pot of water to boil. Gerard finally stopped pacing, he ran a hand trough his hair and yawned leaning on the counter. Coffee was all he could think about, well don't mention sleep. He turned to the cupboard and opened it and simply stared at the mugs and glasses. Gerard went to pull out a black coffee mug and as he did he heard a glass hit the floor before he knew what was happening the kitchen floor was covered in broken glass. He sighed heavily, Frank was probably awake and angered and now he had to clean up glass. He slammed the mug on the counter. Gerard rambled and swore under his breath and attempted to pick up a piece of glass, cutting into his finger of course. "Fucking hell." He muttered. Not bothering to even attempt to avoid the glass, Gerard took to the sink to clean his finger. 

Frank had woken up and now stood tiredly leant against the door frame watching Gee. "Should we get you a broom?" He asked, voice laced with the vapour of fatigue.

Gerard turned off the faucet, "Yeah, that'd be great." He smiled half-heartedly. 

Frank returned a warm grin and marched to the supply closet, pulling out a broom that which he threw to Gerard. He took the dust pan in hand and waited for Gerard to sweep the glass. Together they cleaned all the glass and Gerard treated Frank to an excellent cup of slightly warm instant coffee. 

"Uh-uh." Frank shook his head, "let me get the mug." He said and pushed Gerard's hand away grabbing his own Jack Skellington mug (that he totally didn't steal from Brendon Urie.)

Gerard made the coffee, his with sugar Frankie's with milk. "Sorry about waking you up." He said giving the cup to Frank and sitting across from him at the table. 

"You didn't wake me up. Mikey did." He replied and took a sip of the warmish coffee. 

"Mikey?"

"Yeah. Mikey Way, your younger brother." 

"How, may I ask?"

"He called me." Frank shrugged, "You were going down the stairs, I heard you."

"Why would my brother call you at two a.m?" He questioned. 

"To ask if he should have a grape or apple juice box. Grape of course." 

Gerard laughed shortly, "Mikey Way called to ask what juice box he should have?"

"Yeah." Frank remarked like it wasn't surprising in the least. 

"Of course he did." Gerard said earning a laugh from Frank. 

"Lets go to bed." 

"But my coffee isn't done."

"Nor is mine, but it's cold as fuck. And so am I, if you haven't noticed I don't have a shirt." 

"Oh I noticed." Gerard smirked. 

Frank rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Meet ya there." He winked only getting a laugh from Frank leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> peace out rainbow trout


End file.
